fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Kidd
Alex Kidd is a character from the titular series. Wiki Match-Ups So Far * Mega Man VS Alex Kidd Possible Opponents * Mario * Captain Commando * Konami Man (Wai Wai World) * Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) * Goku (Dragon Ball; as Kid Goku) * Sonic the hedgehog Information Background * Age: Possibly 14 * Species: Arian * Place of Birth: Mt. Eternal * Height: Short * Weight: Unknown * Alignment: Good * Profession: Son of King Thunder, Sega's mascot (formerly), Employee of the Video Game Store (Segagaga) Equipment * Telepathy Ball: Shows Alex what the opponent is thinking while playing Janken. **This would maybe give Alex an advantage to predict the opponent's attacks in the battle * Teleport Powder: Makes Alex invincible for a few seconds. * Power Bracelet: Allows Alex to fire "Shocking Waves of Destruction" which can destroy enemies and blocks from long distances. * Cane of Flight: Allows Alex to float or "air-walk" in any direction for a few seconds. * Magic Capsule A: Allows Alex to summon 8 mini versions of himself which walk straight forward, hitting enemies in their way. * Magic Capsule B: Allows Alex to create a barrier around him to protect him from 1 hit. * Special Star: Grants Alex abilities or bonuses. (The Lost Stars) ** J (Jump Star/Jump Item): Temporarily increases Alex's jump height and distant. ** S (Cloud Shot/Shot Item/Shot 1): Temporarily allows Alex to shoot at enemies. ** S (Speed): Temporarily increased Alex's speed. * Cape: Allows Alex to become invincible for a few seconds. Can be seen as The Enchanted Castle equivalent to Miracle World's Teleport Powder. * Pogo Stick: Allows Alex to jump extra high into the air with a pogo stick. * Sword: In Shinobi World, Alex can use his sword to slice enemies and chests by swinging it. He can even use it to deflect projectiles back at enemies. * Dart: Alex can throw ninja darts to take down enemies from long distances. * Ninja's Crystal Ball: By collecting it, Alex can perform a tornado magic as read below. (Shinobi World). Skills & Abilities * Shellcore: A martial art that allows Alex concentrate his power in his bare fists, making him capable of breaking boulders/rocks into pieces with them being enlarged during a punch. * Wall Jump: Alex can climb walls that are facing each other by jumping towards them constantly until he reaches the top of a wall. (Shinobi World) * Fireball: While hanging on a street post/rope/horizontal bar, Alex has to spin too fast enough to launch himself as a flying fireball at enemies and across/through obstacles. (Shinobi World) * Water Skip: Alex can cross a body of water by skipping on it. This prevents him from sinking. (Shinobi World) * Tornado Magic: After collecting a ninja's crystal ball, Alex temporarily turns into an invincible tornado which also shoots smaller whirlwinds. (Shinobi World) Vehicles * Sukopako Motorcycle: Allows Alex to drive a motorcycle which is able to destroy breakable blocks and enemies. Disappears if it touches unbreakable blocks, hazards, and projectiles. Alex even used it as his vehicle in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. * Peticopter: Allows Alex to ride a small pedal-powered helicopter which can fly around and shoot projectiles. Even used as his All-Star Move in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. * Suisui Boat: Allows Alex to drive a boat which can shoot projectiles. Disappears with a single touch from blocks and enemies. Feats & Stats * Can break boulders/rocks with ease by punching them (Strength) * Destroyed a car by simply punching it (Strength) * Can defeat a octopus by punching at it's tentacles (Strength) * Reacts to lightning projectiles, fireballs, etc. (Speed) * Dodged Ashra's flying fists (Speed) * Can spin around a street post, a rope or a horizontal bar too fast that he turns into a flying fireball (Speed) * Got crushed by a weight after he lost a Janken game (Durability) * Took hits from Hanzo the Dark Ninja (Durability) * Beat Janken the Great who's magic has affected everything on Radaxian (Skill) * Defeated Ziggurat who stole stars and the entire constellation itself (Skill) * Beat Ashra, who is a master of Janken and rescued his father King Thunder (Skill) * Rescued Stella from Hanzo the Dark Ninja (Skill) Resistances & Immunities Faults & Weaknesses Videos Master System Longplay 047 Alex Kidd in Miracle World Arcade Longplay 112 Alex Kidd - The Lost Stars Alex Kidd BMX Trial Sega Mark III Master System Longplay 048 Alex Kidd High-Tech World Mega Drive Longplay 208 Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle Master System Longplay 005 Alex Kid In Shinobi World Alex Kidd Segagaga Translated Gallery Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd as he appears in The Enchanted Castle.png|Alex Kidd as he appears in The Enchanted Castle Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd as he appears back in 1986.jpg|Alex Kidd as he appears back in 1986 Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd's sprite in the game Alex Kidd in Miracle World.png|Alex Kidd's sprite in the game Alex Kidd in Miracle World Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd as he appears on the game Alex Kidd in Miracle World's cover.png|Alex Kidd as he appears on the game Alex Kidd in Miracle World's cover Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd as he appears in Shinobi World.jpg|Alex Kidd as he appears in Shinobi World Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd as he appears in Segagaga alongside Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg|Alex Kidd as he appears in Segagaga alongside Sonic the Hedgehog Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd as he appears in Worlds Unite alongside Stella.png|Alex Kidd as he appears in Worlds Unite alongside Stella Trivia * There is a homage to Alex Kidd in Altered Beast, where the names of Alex and Stella (Alex's girlfriend from the arcade version of Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars) appear on gravestones in the first round. * Alex's face can be seen hidden in the screen in the third round of Kenseiden for the Master System. It is mold in the scenario, on the ground, near a dead end, next to a lava pit. * One of the possible Tamagotchi creatures you can raise in Sega Saturn de Hakken!! Tamagotchi Park is based on Alex Kidd (others include Opa-Opa and Sonic). * Alex appears several times as collectable toys in the Dreamcast game Shenmue, and the Dreamcast/Xbox sequel Shenmue II, marking the first time he ever appeared in a game for a non-Sega console. * In the Dreamcast game Segagaga, Alex works in a video game store. He also narrates about his competition against a certain rival company's mascot and his fall from grace due to Sonic the Hedgehog's popularity, before finally being forgotten. * Alex Kidd is an unlockable character in Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing he rides the "Sukopako" motorbike from the series, and his special move involves riding the Peticopter. * Alex Kidd has a short cameo in the 2014 anime series Hi-sCool! Seha Girls where he shows up briefly as an opponent in Virtua Fighter. * On episode 2 of Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation, there is a statue of Alex Kidd shown in a bathroom at the school campus. * In Project X Zone 2, Ulala from Space Channel 5 summons Alex Kidd (among other Sega characters) as part of her Solo Unit attack. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:1980s Category:Mascots Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Flight Users Category:Orderly Good Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Elementals